Harry Potter and the Twist of Fate
by Shenguin
Summary: Harry has a vision of some sort. Voldemort is dead, and yet, he speaks to harry at night. how can this be? why would he talk to Harry of all people?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Turn of Fate.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the other characters or places you may recognise. I will not be receiving any monetary funding for this project, and all credit for coming up with the original idea goes to my idol, Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Anything you don't recognise, or you haven't heard of from any of the books, is my creation.

Chapter One

---------------------------------------------------The Decision.-----------------------------------------------

Harry James Potter sat bolt upright in his bed in gryffindor tower. He was surrounded by his friends, and their families, but that wasn't what was on his mind at that moment. He had dreamt again of Tom riddle, and his minions. Though the war was over, and the death eaters were being rounded up, Harry still could feel their presence, and still suffered the nightmares as the aftermath of the war.

Screwing up his eyes in concentration, he tried to remember exactly what tom had said in his dream. He had mentioned something about redoing the battle, and reviving those who had been lost. He had mentioned a spell which could send harry back in time. What was it? Why would he tell harry of all people? None of it made sense. He got out of bed, and travelled through the castle, until he came to a halt outside the headmasters office. He snuck up the griffin staircase, and into the headmasters study, before turning his attention to the biggest portrait in the room: Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah, Harry my boy, To what do I owe this very late pleasure?" Dumbledore beamed.

"Erm, Well sir, I had another dream about Voldemort, and I need your help with a part of it." Harry Paused for a second, and as Dumbledore nodded, he continued. "He mentioned a spell which could 'redo the war, and revive those who had died needlessly in the war' What did he mean?"

Dumbledore sighed, he had been afraid of this, "Harry, sit down, its time I tell you something very important, something I should have told you when you came to see me after the battle had finished."

Harry Sighed, nothing good ever came after those words. Nothing what-so-ever.

"You see Harry, The Elder Wand had a special Ability No-one knew of. This ability had the power to send an individual back in time, to any chosen point in the time-line, as long as the user was alive at the time. Said user, Could use the ability to head back to their own time again, but was advised that meddling too much in the time line could theoretically erase them from existence." Dumbledore paused for effect. "The Spell is Vicis Transfero. You could theoretically use the spell to head back to when you first started Hogwarts, and Redo it all. Unfortunately, you know the dangers of time travel. Your call, Harry!"

AN: Well theres the first chapter. I know its short but I wanted to end on a cliffhanger, and this was mainly just setting the scene. The rest will get better, promise :) please review on this


	2. Choices

Chapter Two

Choices.

"Well Professor, I do know the dangers, but think of the possibilities if I managed to pull this off" Harry practically shouted at the portrait. "Tom Riddle Gone again, but this time, Nobody has to die."

The old wizard stared intently at harry, and he felt the same way he had when the great warlock was alive. He had the faint feeling of being x-rayed! But then, Albus Dumbledore nodded, and harry Proceeded to use the spell, which suddenly teleported him, back in time. He remembered thinking and noticing that the feeling was not unlike apparating. And suddenly, he landed in bed in Privet Drive, with such force, that the young wizard fainted.

"Up, Get up!" called the shrill voice of Aunt Petunia, as she banged loudly on the door.

"Now" She screeched with a final kick of the door. Harry sat up and tried to remember as best he could. He knew that as he was now eleven years old again, he would be receiving his Hogwarts letter today. He also knew that he had all his magical abilities, except his wand-less magic, which he realised, he was going to have to relearn. He could still apparate, and he could still transform into his animagus form, but he knew doing either of these things, would activate the trace, and let the ministry know that he was performing powerful magic. He decided that he would wait until Hogwarts to train himself up again.

"GET UP COUSIN" yelled Dudley, and he came charging downstairs. "WE'RE GOING TO THE ZOO"

Harry groaned, he had forgotten about this. It was his first experience with talking to snakes, and he wondered if he was still able to do it, as the part of Voldemort's soul was no longer attached to his own. And he also realised that if he wasn't able to speak parsel-tongue, he wouldn't be able to get into the chamber in his second year to save Ginny. He wondered how much of the work he needed to get done, he could do already. Obviously he didn't want to change history so much that nothing of his life would ever be the same again. Suddenly, a small long box appeared beside harry. There was a note attached to it, which harry began to read. "Just a little something to help you along your way. I managed to use it in my portrait, and now it belongs to you. Use it well."

Harry breathed deeply. It was the elder wand. The wand that the second war had caused so much trouble over. The wand that had killed Snape. The list went on of the evil things this wand had done. And now harry was in control of it. Firstly, he cast a spell which shielded him from any magical detection. That would come in handy, he thought, if he had to use magic in an emergency. He quickly changed, and sneaked through to the kitchen, where Aunt petunia was serving up the bacon and eggs.

"Finally decided to get up then boy?" aunt petunia glared. "I had to cook the bacon and eggs for everyone while you lazed about in your bed! After we took you in when your parents died, this is how you repay us?"

Harry Glared, His Emerald Green eyes ablaze with fury, hand flying for the wand. "How DARE you. You know as well as I do that my parents didn't die in a 'car crash'. You know as well as I do that I'm a wizard, and that Hogwarts will be writing to me soon." He held the wand at petunias throat. "And you, Vernon Dursley. Better get off your backside too. I'm Done being treated like crap by you all, and from now on, I run the house." he grinned "oh, and don't think I don't know how to use this. I do, and I WILL, if I have to. Now, I'm hungry, Dudley, those look like nice eggs. May I?" Without waiting for an answer he snatched the plate from his cousin, and started wolfing down eggs. Perhaps that was a little harsh, harry thought. But it wasn't anything more than they deserved. They had made his life hell for years, and it was about time that he fought back. And Dudley, he thought, well, Dudley could stand to lose a few pounds anyway.

AN: So, another chapter finished. I decided that harry should start fighting back as early as possible, but I didn't want him to have that total cliché of wand-less magic. He Will have it, but I'm making him have to relearn it. Please read and review, as I need to know what people think of this.


	3. A Story Untold

Chapter 3.

A Tale Untold!

Harry awoke early next morning, and the memories of the previous day washed over him in a flood of inspiration, so fast that he was momentarily confused.

"I don't regret any of it" Harry said aloud.

Gathering all his belongings together, he used a shrinking charm on his trunk, and ran to his aunt and uncles room. Whipping out his wand, he pointed it at them both, and whispered "Imperio." He ordered them both awake and sitting up.

"I am leaving this place forever today, and I will be taking all my earthly belongings with me." Harry thought for a moment before continuing. "I will need to borrow some money so that I can get to London." Vernon Pulled out his wallet and totally emptied it into Harry's awaiting palm. Counting it, Harry realised there was around £1400 "Thanks uncle Vernon. Now, My orders to you both, are to tell no-one I have left. Once I leave this house, The charm protecting you all, will break, and you will be open to attack. However, to anyone wishing you harm, You have never met me." Harry grinned, then walked outside. Once he got to the gate, he visualised a giant impenetrable bubble, popping with some explosive force. He stuck out the elder wand, and a large, triple decker bus suddenly materialized beside him.

The doors flew open, and a handsome conductor, grinned down on the young wizard. "Welcome to the knight bus. Emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor on this fine afternoon."

Harry Smiled "Good, How much, (in muggle money) is it to get to London?"

Stan wrinkled his nose and muttered under his breath. "around about two hundred and fifty pounds, although if you want quick travel and access to our toiletry area, it will be three hundred."

Harry smiled to himself. "Good, here's £300. Please get me there as fast as you can, and before night-time falls." Harry handed money over and sat himself comfortably in one of the closest armchairs. Soon after, A Klaxon sounded, and a voice which had been magically amplified, says "All out for Hogsmeade." a few young witches got off the bus, and off it went again. Harry heard a few other places, such as Godric's Hollow, and Ottery Street Catchpole, before he finally heard "Diagon Alley". He thanked Stan, and got off the bus. He walked through the Leaky Cauldron pub without much excitement, and, once he had got out the back, he tapped his wand on the magic brick which caused the passageway to open, and walked through. He had already made plans as to what he was going to buy. So he ran off to Gringotts, and there, he spoke to the head goblin, who he asked to give him a method of paying for things, from his vault, without having to carry gold. The goblin handed over what looked like a credit card. "Anything you charge to this is automatically removed from your vault." Ragnok informed him. "oh, and it also works in muggle stores."

Harry thanked the old Goblin, and left the bank. He first headed to Knockturn alley, as he realised Ollivanders would be too obvious. He headed into the wand-makers, which was entitled 'Wand Shoppe.' it was a strange old wizard who looked like he had seen better days. "Well Well, Mr Potter, what an honour this is. What can I get you today?"


End file.
